Wrong
by nikki-kun05
Summary: 'One of my least favorite ways to die', he thought to himself.


A part of my hurt/comfort bingo on LJ for the prompt: Septicemia/infected wounds

* * *

Kenny winced as he ran a hand over the long gash running down his leg. It was done bleeding and had dried up but it was still too sore to move. It would sting if he even tried. He couldn't help but lament how his pants were torn.

_So much for a new pair._

He and the guys were having fun sledding but of course his sled (well, it wasn't it even a sled it was just a piece of cardboard to slide down) had to go off course and scrap against some rocks until he eventually collided into a tree. Kenny saw the tree and tried to brace himself and ended with his knees banged up against the tree bark. Thankful he didn't die, he tried to turn around away from the tree. The guys didn't even check to see if he was alright.

"Fuckers," he muttered to himself.

For a long time Kenny sat there on his torn up cardboard, in the snow just waiting to feel well enough to get up on his own. He began to realize that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. His legs began to feel numb from the cold although he could still feel the buzzing and the stinging.

"Shit." He tried to massage his legs to warm them up but only wound up hissing in pain. He gave up and groaned as the possibility of freezing to death entered his mind.

_One of my least favorite ways to die_, he thought to himself.

Feeling resigned to death Kenny just leaned back against the tree to try and get comfortable at least. He could feel himself drifting off but was shaken out of it when heard singing close by. He blinked in disbelief but shrugged before calling for help.

Lucky him someone heard him!

Unlucky him it was Butters.

He could see how well this was going to go and how annoyed he was going to be at the end.

"Aww geez Kenny what happened to ya'?" his classmate asked as he looked him over in concern.

He began retelling his story but couldn't continue as he felt Butters touch the area around his wound.

"Sorry, Ken."

Kenny gave him a withering glare as he couldn't really muster a good one. Butters was at least concerned for him which was more than he could say about the assholes he called friends. Still his leg still fucking hurt so no matter how good-natured Butters was being he was still going to glare at him in some way.

Butters kept looking him over and occasionally touching places that were obviously torn. "Aww geez what if this gets infected? " He bit his lip as his eyes locked on the angry gash on his friend's leg. "I gotta get it cleaned up for you!"

Rolling his eyes, Kenny just waved him off.

"But that's serious! You could get sick and die!"

_You have no idea._

Butters continued to stutter and fret so Kenny finally obliged as he tried to get up. Of course that didn't go as well as planned and he ended up unintentionally hurting himself again.

"GODDAMMIT! FUCKING FUCK!" he yelled as he clutched at his leg.

By some miracle Butters managed to haul him up and take him back to his house. A long, freezing and pain filled journey that made Kenny kinda wish he'd die so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Death just wasn't in it for him that day it seemed.

"You stay right here and I'll be back with a first aid kit, okay?"

Kenny just made himself comfortable on the Stotch family couch as Butters practically ran up the stairs. He still didn't know why Butters was bothering. Had he and the guys found Butters injured and alone…

His thoughts trailed off and images of when they were younger began to pop up. One image in particular with a just as young Butters getting hit in the eye with a ninja throwing star.

_Goddammit._

It was, like, a bajillion years ago and Butters was better now but he still felt shitty about it. As far as he knew Butters still considered him one of his best friends and he couldn't understand why.

"I'm back!" Butters was suddenly by his side with the first aid kit he mentioned. "No, let's clean this up before it gets all icky."

Kenny shook away those thoughts as he looked at his leg. The gash had reopened. He looked back at Butters who was pulling things out of the kit. Closing his eyes, Kenny took a deep breath.

_I think I made things even a few times._

Surprisingly that made him feel slightly better on the inside but it was sadly short-lived as something wet and painful swept away good-ish feeling. Death wasn't claiming Kenny today because today Kenny was going to suffer. Whatever Butters was applying to his wound it stung like hell.

"That just means it's cleaning up good, Ken." Butters smiled reassuringly as he put the bottle of (alcohol?) whatever it was away. Then his leg was wrapped up and he was made to lie down. He was even handed him a goddamm lollipop.

Dr. Butters smiled at him as he took a seat on the floor.

"You rest up okay? Maybe my mom can drive you home later."

Kenny shrugged as he sucked on his candy.

A block of Terrance and Philip and who-knows-how-many commercial breaks later Kenny looked at Butters.

"Thanks for," he mumbled as he gestured to his leg.

Butters looked at his lap bashfully. "Aww it was nothin' really."

Kenny laughed. "Right well, thanks anyway still."

Butters looked and beamed. "Anytime, Ken."

They both turned their attentions back to the TV. Both laughed at whatever fart joke Terrance and Philip made. Kenny didn't mind one bit being wrong about Butters.


End file.
